Colors of the Moon
by Clarinetist
Summary: Kimana is forced out of her home and travels to Konoha to find help from an experienced ninja. Running from her past, she obliterates her own emotions to survive. When she meets an old friend, she's forced to choose between her freedom and her life. OCx?
1. Prolouge

**Hey people! I was super bored (and it's pretty late) so I thought I'd write a random oneshot. I don't even know what it's about. I'm just writing what I feel like writing. It probably will grow into a series. But whatever. Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sama and the company he works for. No copyright infringement intended.**_

Kimana panted, exhausted. She could sense him behind her, the razor-sharp blade prickling at her throat. "It's over, girly," muttered the man into her ear, "You goin' back to the boss. He ain't happy 'bout all that runnin' you did, no he ain't, an' you gonna get it when I bring you back. And as for me, oh yes, _me_, I get a reward. He put a lot of money on yer head, yes he did, girly. And _I_-"

He was interrupted from his monologue with a burning feeling on his arm. He screamed. It was agonizing and it felt like his entire limb was being lit on fire after being smeared with gasoline and flammable cloth. "DAMN YOU, BITCH! DAMN YOU TO HELL!" bellowed the man. But by then, Kimana was long gone.

She was _not_ happy. He had sent one of his minions after her, even after she had threatened his entire organization with being shredded into teeny tiny edible bits, like using a blender. She did, however, feel great satisfaction with the man's dying words. He was most likely Jinoji, with that accent of his. It always used to piss her off. No one had any idea where he got it, but it was annoying as hell. He wasn't the first to die that way, though, so it hardly mattered. It wasn't like he was her first kill.

Kimana's first kill had been what had set her apart from her other classmates at the academy. By the time she was twelve, she had already killed multiple Jounin ninja and had even killed a village leader of a small country. The leader had been an accident, but nobody really cared about him. According to what she'd heard, he was one of the worst bastards in all the land. Then again, her method of killing couldn't afford mistakes. One little nudge out of place and she could cause the destruction of an entire town. The worst part was that she couldn't recharge it until the next day. Even worse, she would have to ask the Hokage of the village she was going to, Konohagakure, to make her a recharge scroll. The boss had stolen hers.

No. He wasn't the boss anymore. He was a remnant of her past. The past she wanted desperately to forget.

Kimana flipped her brown hair over her shoulder and grimaced. She'd have to wear one of those hoods if she wanted to fit in with the villagers. Just a few hours ago, her hair had been black. By the morning, it would probably be a dirty blond. Her hair and eyes had an annoying habit of changing colors when she least expected it. That probably wouldn't help her anonymity with the townspeople.

The crescent moon had just begun to shine over her head and refresh the nighttime wanderers such as herself. The moon, to Kimana, represented peace and violence, light and dark, sky and land. It sparkled brilliantly and sent beams towards the sad earthbound mortals. Just as Kimana was nearing the bright gates of Konoha, daggers of doubt pierced her heart. No, she wouldn't think of him. He wouldn't be here. There was no way in Hell or Heaven that he would be here. It didn't matter to her that he had said the town he would be living in was Konohagakure. She chose not to here that little nagging voice in her head. It. Was. Not. Possible. No. Way. At. All.

Kimana stepped through the archway and was immediately swept up by two ANBU that patrolled the borders of the village near the main entrance. Neither of them noticed the liquid ruby eyes gazing out of the darkness. By tomorrow, it would be too late.


	2. Red

**Hey people, I'm back! I decided to call this story "Colors of the Moon". You'll see why in later chapters. Also, I have a vote going on in my profile on whether or not I should continue this. I'm probably going to no matter what anyone says, but you know, it's nice to get feedback. It's easier then reviewing, but I'd prefer the reviews! Anything to know that people are actually reading my stories. Yeah, I know, I'm desperate. Anyways, enjoy chapter 2!**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Kishimoto-sama and his company that produces this anime that we pretty much eat and breathe, so no copyright infringement intended.**_

"Tsunade-sama, you have a visitor. The ANBU picked her up on their rounds." Shizune stood in the doorway, holding a squealing Tonton in her arms.

Tsunade sighed, annoyed. "Do you know how many 'visitors' I've had in the past month? Well, let's get this over with." The ANBU came in, holding a surprisingly docile young girl with light brown hair bordering on blond. Her eyes, when they looked up, were filled with defiance, but Tsunade saw something else in there too. Something similar to, well, _hope_. That was what startled Tsunade most when the girl stared through her long eyelashes at the Godaime. Her eyes where also a startling gold color, with tints of _indigo_. Now _that_ was strange.

"Well?" intoned Tsunade, wanting to get back to her nap, "Who do you work for? Orochimaru? The Akatsuki? Some other evil association that we've never heard of?"

The girl looked distinctly confused. All of a sudden, Tsunade gasped. "What the _hell_ did your eyes just do?" she asked the younger female, who had started to tremble out of nervousness. "I, um, apologize, Ma'am, but I don't know what you might be talking about. I just came to town for some provisions, water, and someone who could write me a recharge scroll. Mine was stolen."

"Don't you toy with me young lady. What color are your eyes?"

"Um… Green, the last time I checked, Ma'am." _Shit,_ Kimana thought, _I just completely blew my cover. Stupid, stupid, stupid eyes!_

"Outside. Now," Tsunade pointed to the two ANBU and her assistant and pet. "I need to talk to our young friend. Alone."

Kimana was almost at tears now. This strange woman was bossing everyone around like she was the Queen of Sheba, and they actually obeyed her. She longed for a warm bed, some clean clothes, and hair and eyes that didn't change colors when she changed emotions.

"Alright now, I expect you to tell me everything. I can tell you're not a spy. Tonton could too. Tonton's never been wrong to date."

"Tonton?"

"The pig."

"Oh."

Kimana shifted uncomfortably. Could she trust this strange person with a secret so big it could cause another ninja war?

Yes, she could. It had been her mission to deliver it to someone who could do something about it, and this was her chance.

"I just have one question. Who are you?"

"I'm Tsunade, Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. At least, that's my official title. You can call me Tsunade-sama if you wish."

"Alright, Tsunade-sama. Do you want to hear the shortened version or the full version?"

"The full, if you please. I'll have Shizune bring in some food for you. Shizune!" Tsunade called, "Bring some bread for our guest here!"

Kimana's mouth watered at the thought of food, but she swallowed and began.

"My name is Kimana Suzoyono. I'm sixteen years old and I worked for a man bent on the destruction of the world for more then half of his life. Not a single person in our group knew his name, but he was said to have an affinity for snakes." Tsunade stiffened at this, but gestured for Kimana to continue. "He was using everyone in the village. He called us his mercenaries, but we were more like advanced servants. In my case, a bit more then advanced. I have an ability that most people say was granted to me by Kami-sama. Or some sort of youkai lord. I can-"

"_**Tsunade! The village is under attack!"**_

The ANBU pounded on the door. "We'll continue this later," stated Tsunade hastily. But before she left the room, her sides flanked by dozens of ANBU, she thought of one thing: How could that girl be considered a weapon of mass destruction by Orochimaru? It wasn't possible. Or was it?

Above her, the moon grinned maniacally. As Tsunade looked at it, she had the strange thought that the crescent shape looked red. But the was impossible. Just like that little girl being capable of destroying the whole of Konoha. The ANBU rushed the Hokage along to the hospital, the doors open and waiting for injured ninja. "Let's get to work," said Tsunade, stretching her stiff limbs. "This won't be pretty."


End file.
